The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything
The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything (ISBN 0064431835) is a children's fantasy picture book of twenty-nine pages. It was written by Linda Williams and illustrated by Megan Lloyd. It was first published in the United States in 1986. While walking through a forest at night, the story's title character and protagonist encounters several living items of clothing and a living pumpkin head. Although she runs away from the clothes and the pumpkin, the old woman continues to insist that she is not afraid of anything. When the garments and the pumpkin head come to the old woman's house, she tells them how they can make themselves useful instead of trying to scare her. The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything contains a great deal of repetition, which means that very young children can easily join in with the telling of the story when the book is read aloud to them. This also makes it an ideal book to read in front of groups of children, such as at kindergartens or libraries. Plot The story's title character lives in a cottage near a forest. One afternoon, she goes into the forest to gather food. When it gets dark, she decides to head home. On the path in front of her, she suddenly sees two clomping shoes. The old woman tells the shoes that she is not afraid of them and carries on walking. She later sees a pair of wiggling pants, a shaking shirt, a pair of clapping gloves and a nodding top hat. She tells each item of clothing that she is not afraid and keeps on walking. All of the clothes continue to follow her from behind. When the old woman comes face to face with a floating pumpkin head that says, "Boo, Boo!" to her, she runs straight home. The pumpkin and the clothes continue to follow her. When the woman gets home, she locks her door and begins to calm down. Shortly afterwards, there is a knock at the door. The old woman opens the door and sees the garments and the pumpkin head. The old woman asks them what they want. The pumpkin head replies that they have come to frighten her. When the old woman replies that she is not afraid of them, the pumpkin head asks, "Then what's to become of us?" The old woman whispers a suggestion to the pumpkin. The following morning, the old woman looks out of her window at her garden. She sees the clomping shoes, the wiggling pants, the shaking shirt, the clapping gloves, the nodding top hat and the pumpkin which says, "Boo, Boo!" They have followed the old woman's suggestion and come together to form a scarecrow. See also *''Big Pumpkin'' *''Georgie'' *''Gus Was a Friendly Ghost'' *''The Night Before Halloween'' *''Room on the Broom'' *''Scary, Scary Halloween'' *Winnie and Wilbur picture book series External links *[http://www.harpercollins.com/9780690045864/the-little-old-lady-who-was-not-afraid-of-anything The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything on the Harper Collins Publishers website.] *There is an article about The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything on the Halloween Wiki. es:La viejecita que no le tenía miedo a nada Category:Childrens Books Category:Fantasy